John "Reaper" McCallan
John "Reaper" McCallan was born to Johnathan McCallan and Ashley Vectus McCallan. During childbirth Ashley was forced to preform a c-section to save John's life, she died during the procedure. Johnathan was of Gilnean nobility while Ashley was of Stromic nobility. She ran away with Johnathan before the wall was shut closed to all outsiders. He has three siblings, Jackson McCallan, Amy McCallan and Louise McCallan. He was once married to Ebony Carbines who was killed by him in his worgen rage. He then got married to Amarinde Blackburn and had a single son named Bellum McCallan and adopted a High Elf orphan named Chrys. Personality Formerly, John was a hot-head and had no regard for lives of his enemies or those lesser than him, he had little respect for those above him, only impressing them with his skill and not his leadership, he kept his friends at arms length and had no goal to take over as the head of his families house. It was just after Oliver's Rebellion when Amarinde died, he contemplated and looked back at his life and swore that he would become a better man for Bellum, Chrys, his friends and allies and for his house. John is now more than often calm and cool under pressure, always the one to pick the righteous decision, he puts family before anything and keeps to his word. He is fiercely loyal to his allies and has a "never back down from injustice" attitude towards most situations, he is against meaningless killing and also seeks peaceful solutions in the wake of aggression, but when forced to fight, he gives no mercy to those who don't deserve it. Childhood John had a rough time believing that he was worthy of being called "brother" or "son" in his family, he holds the death of his mother on his shoulders, if he had died that day, the other three siblings of his and their lonely father would've been able to keep their gorgeous mother. He was the youngest of the four McCallans, Jackson being the oldest and most skilled horse rider of the bunch, Amy the second oldest and Louise being the third. In his childhood he was teased and bullied for not being a great rider like his father who was a great knight and Lord of the town they grew up in, even his siblings were better than him. This got him into alot of trouble as he would get into alot of fights with other kids who insulted him. His brother then started paying attention to his lack of being a natural horse-rider and warrior, he took him to the towns ranch and told him to pick a horse, there was one horse which stood out, he wasn't the fastest horse but he was the strongest. John chose that horse, when Jackson asked why, John told him this " He is like me, an outcast, he can't keep up with his siblings but he has his own unique traits that make him great." Jackson approved and gave the horse to him and told him to call it "Lan'fear", when John asked why, Jackson told him "It's what mom would've wanted to call you, it means "He who has no Fear." He begun riding and training with his older brother, his two sisters joining the military and becoming renowned cavalry riders and eventually Knights of Gilneas. By the time he was fourteen he was trained by his father in the arts of Gilnean and Stromic martial and sword arts, John slowly became a great warrior and a great rider of his home-town, joining the military at fifteen. Military Career By the age of fifteen he joined the military to bring honor to the House of McCallan. Two years into service and he was made into a Sergeant and given his own squad, most people didn't see the logic in having a seventeen year old lead seasoned veterans. While on patrol his squad was ambushed by rebels in the headlands, the ambush was so well organised that they killed off his troops quickly and were about to move onto him, in the face of real combat, John stood true and charged the lines with Lan'fear slaying the nearest rebels, he was routed quickly and lost his weapon on the street, he ran to a nearby farm to which he yelled to the family to run and get assistance, Lan'fear and him stood their ground until the rebels charged across the field, he had no weapon but he spotted a old Farmers scythe, which he took up and rode against the enemy, before they could even swing their swords, John swung Lan'fear to the left and brought the scythe across their necks, decapitating them all in one foul swipe. A legion of troops came to investigate and found John beside Lan'fear, bathed in the blood of his enemies, still quite shocked at his feat, for his heroism and courage he was promoted to Captain of Gilneas and earned the title "Reaper of Gilneas" but most just called him "The Reaper" or Reaper. Gilneas Before the Worgen Outbreak, John met a lovely woman named Ebony Carbines, after a year of courting the lady, he finally proposed to her and they got married to each other at the age of 23, they were married for a full year before the events of the Worgen and Forsaken came about, during the Worgen uprise, Captain John "Reaper" McCallan disregarded his orders and ran straight for his home to find that his wife was not yet turned, as they left the house his best friend and Ebony's older brother, Tristan, was fully turned and was a savage worgen, in defence of Ebony, John stood infront of Tristan who bit his neck, in the midst of blood, John quickly slew his former bestfriend and urged Ebony away from him, to which she ran as fast as she could to Keel Harbor to evacuate. Days, maybe months passed till John recovered his conciousness only to find that he had adopted a new form, and only to find out that he had killed Ebony in his worgen rage, finding out she was pregnant at the time and not to sure whether or not she gave birth. down in the ditches and lethargy kicking in, John had to keep moving and helped his nation and House in the Forsaken crisis. When the Forsaken invaded, they set siege to Duskhaven and Reaper's hometown of Karth, his sisters were involved with the evacuation as Reaper and Jackson lead the charge from their town against the Forsaken, confused on where their dad is, they went to the manor to put him into the evacuation process, only to find a dagger, bloodied and ontop of his bed, assuming the worst, they accepted the fact he was dead and helped out as much as they could, in the evacuation, Louise was murdered by a Forsaken assassin who Jackson slew, Amy was murdered and turned by the Valk'yr, mourning the loss of not only their father and their two sisters, they still pushed forward, not being able to find and slay their risen sister and rejoining the evacuation effort. When the planet started feeling the effects of the Cataclysm, House McCallans town was destroyed, Lan'fear was caught in the Cataclysm and lost to them aswell. Having lost almost everything in their life, they followed the events of taking back Gilneas and fleeing via Keel's Harbour, Jackson became a recluse and lived in Darnassus for a very long time while Reaper entered a darker place of mind, he believed the world owed him one for his tragedies, and he left for Stormwind to find a way to get what he believed was his due. The Blades of Greymane and Berenal Grayblade Weeks later after the tragedy of Gilneas, Reaper entered a dark place, believing the world to be against him, he had no where to place his anger and hatred, down in the ditches and stealing money from the rich to get by, he happened across a rich and well armed man, he did a simple run by, but was headed off by the man. Reaper was handed to the Stormwind Guard and beaten by the morally deficient guards, surprise to his eyes when his first visitor in jail was the very man he tried to steal from. Berenal Grayblade the High Commander of a military order of Gilneas offered him a job inside the order, Reaper was curious as to why he was offered a job, the high commander said he knew of his heritage and did not want him to rot in prison. Reaper joined the order and met many individuals that became key in his life, but not once did he change his views on life, he still believed that he was owed one and had a bitter view on camaraderie inside the Blades, keeping to himself for a lot of the time. After serving for about a year in the order, he made a great deal of friends, including the High Commander who never gave up on Reaper and always believed he could change his views on life. Acting Leadership When there was a massive walkout that left a gap in the Blades, Reaper rose up to the ocassion, presenting a quality he thought he could never have, Leadership. Reaper was never alone though, as acting leader of the infantry, he was always watched over by Berenal, those who doubted him were embarrassed by his abilities and keen eye for combat strategies, he received help from Cedrec Delcarn and Tristan Dragonsblade as his second-in-commands. The Blades recovered, and a lot of new faces were now a part of the order, Reaper stepped down from the infantry leadership quietly as the order began to become one once more, no one really remembered Reaper's actions as the whole event was slowly forgotten. Amarinde Blackburn Wyrmcrest and Bellum McCallan After a certain Pyrewood skirmish, Reaper was heavily injured in the line of duty, while being operated on a medical table, a lovely druid approached the side of the table, helping him through and making sure to keep his eyes on her. After the procedure and some well needed rest, Reaper sought out the lady and found out her name, Amarinde Blackburn Wyrmcrest. He spent some time talking to her one day, only to find out they have both shared in familiar tragedies, Reaper shared a kiss with her which sealed a long term relationship he didn't experience since the death of his last wife. A long way down the road, they bought a house and moved in together, for some time they were inseparable, even on the battlefield they were a force to be reckoned with. On the day he brought her daughter back to their new house, he asked her to be with him forever, proposing to her in front of her daughter. Many were invited to the wedding, His best-men being Evan Riley, Berenal Grayblade and Cedrec Delcarn and the entirety Blades of Greymane. Soon after their wedding, Amarinde presented Reaper with astounding news, she was pregnant, At first Reaper was scared, he had fought in multiple battlefields, faced death and spat in his face, but he was never prepared to be a father. After having a long talk with his older brother, he was ready to be a father. Shortly after, Bellum McCallan was born, donning the looks of his gorgeous mother. The Kun-Lai Moutains The Bulwark moved into the Kun-lai mountains to do battle with the Horde, in the mountain pass, Reaper lead a small group of soldiers into the tombs on orders. The tombs was a trap as High Warlord Skullcrusha and his Kor'kron Legion were waiting for them, Reaper fought with everything he had and more, his group was wiped out and only he remained, a pile of Kor'kron dead next to him. At that time Skullcrusha stepped forward to do battle with Reaper, They fought and scraped for hours until several of Skullcrusha's warlocks chained Reaper down and knocked him out. Reaper was able to send out one last transmission before being taken away for several months. "This is Reaper, i am being taken by the Kor'kron, please...Anyone...Tell Amar---" The Kor'Kron Legion *Warning* *Warning, For those not interested in Torture Details, Skip* Reaper was captured by the Kor'kron Legion, he was immediatly shipped to Orgrimmar and stood "trial" in front of Garrosh Hellscream and High Warlord Skullcrusha, They deemed that with the veterans of today, new torture methods needed to be found and tested with, these methods they would test on Reaper in his time with the Kor'kron. On his very first day he was stuck in a small cell, chained by his arms and feet to the ground, they made him eat raw pig guts fresh from slaughter, What Reaper did not know was they snuck in a drug that passed the heightened worgen senses. This drug instantly caused a hallucination where he escaped from Orgrimmar and lived out the rest of his days, running from a shadow in fear. What would feel like every 10 years, he would be unable to control his body, as he found and slaughtered his family and then his friends, after doing so he would wake up in a sweat in the cell, being laughed at by Orcs, they told him what he saw was 10 years, but what really happened was he passed out for 1 hour, the drug playing tricks on his mind, they did this for a solid week before trying a new method of torture. a month into his imprisonment, Chaplain Bellsa of the Dwarven Vanguard was found in the cell next to him, they planned to use the same torture methods on her as they did on Reaper, he begged Skullcrusha, to continue his tests on him and only him, Skullcrusha wanted the pot sweetened, he wanted information on Northwatch hold's secret stash of weapons. Initially Reaper refused, in retaliation, He had Bellsa tortured for information. Reaper succumbed, he told them of a arsenal that Northwatch used, whether or not they acted on the information, Reaper felt that he was the one who should be punished, not anyone else, this was the first act of selflessness Reaper had ever done for another person. After being what Skullcrusha said was a "good puppy" Reaper was given rights to leave his cell and walk around The Valley of Honor under Kor'kron Guard, as well as "rights" to fight in the Blood Arena for improved prisoner conditions. Reaper fought in the Blood Arena, his first opponents were Amani trolls, captured by the Kor'kron, Reaper slew them easily enough, When Garrosh publicly asked for his name so that the Horde may know him as such, he shouted to the crowds, lifting the seperated head of a Troll "I am Reaper, and this is what i'll bring to your Horde!" Reaper oddly enough found a friend in the Horde, a Troll priestess known as Tushanahl, she was promoted to being his warden, she made his stay a little more comfortable, giving him extra rations, when guards weren't looking, she'd heal his wounds and soothe his mind, the little things that made it all the more bearable. Months later, Reapers mind was in literal tatters, not knowing between reality and imagination from all the mind torture, he didn't even realize his body was wrapped in crude bandages from all the beatings and lashes he didn't remember, He entered the Blood Arena, believing himself a true arena champion, he was forced to fight a Stromic group of soldiers that was captured, whom he slaughtered without a second thought. Later in his cell, his mind processed what he did, first he betrayed the Alliance, then killed Alliance servicemen, He was in no shape to return to the Alliance and he told this to his warden, who then told Skullcrusha, Skullcrusha approached him, congratulated him for his victory, and despite the continuing tortures he would have to put up with, He sent him to the Kor'kron mines to get fresh air and no torture for a week. While at the Kor'kron Mines in the Barrens, an Alliance and Darkspear Rebellion raiding party attacked. Reaper, confused on what to do, walked aimlessly in the fight, till Darkspear rebels recognized him and asked him to come with them, he nodded till they showed him their backs, to which he snapped their necks and bashed their skulls in with a stone, laughing as he did it, shortly after stopping the laughter, he started weeping, his mind was no longer John "Reaper" McCallan, it was the Torture puppet and Arena Champion of the Blood Arena, he was a Horde plaything, the Kor'kron found him and returned him to prison. Feeling as if time was against him, Skullcrusha hastened the new methods of torture on Reaper, moving straight into using the Sha as a tool on him. Reaper can't re-call much from the Sha torture, but only knows that whatever they did, it devastated his mind to the point of utter and pure insanity. Reaper was done for, he was practically dead, until his warden, Tusha, finally rebelling, used her time to put a wall in his head, separating the pain of the tortures from the memories of the tortures, this brought his mind back to reality, but he still feels the pain of all the tortures he was put through. Tusha told him that one day the wall would crumble and that he will return to what he was before, she bid him farewell and asked him to keep his strength up for the fateful day that the wall collapses. Reaper's tortures stalled for a long time, he talked with a grunt he was familiar with, who told him that Darkspear rebels and Alliance soldiers finally put Orgrimmar into a siege, and Skullcrusha's Kor'kron were fighting them off, being told this, Reaper grinned and waited for the right moment to strike. A cannon shot hit the barracks, shacking it to its very foundations, Reaper opened his eyes, with a renewed energy to escape his cell, he broke his chains and busted the cell doors, leading a revolt with other prisoners, the prisoner group came across Kor'kron resistances, Reaper tried his best to protect them, but they were slaughtered and Reaper was left the only survivor, he felt bad for leading them to their deaths, but had to keep moving, he took the weapons and armor of a Kor'kron soldier and move on. He found himself in front of the High Tinker, asking if he could help at all, the tinkerer noticed his fatigue and ordered him to go back to the surface outpost, Reaper urged him to allow him into combat, High King Varian, alongside Jaina Proudmoore, gave him permission to Reaper to join the group assaulting the Underhold. After the conflict cleared, Reaper searched the old Kor'kron barracks and found his sword and armor. After the well known defeat of Garrosh, Reaper journeyed with the Alliance forces and arrived in Stormwind, greeted by one of his friends Berenal Grayblade. Return to the Blades of Greymane Returning at Hallows End, during the burning of the Wickerman, Reaper was dragged by Berenal around the fest. After the pair Re-acquainted themselves with each other and Berenal giving Reaper a rank and status back in the Blades. He was sent immediately to Dalaran for medical check-up. His Bones were broken in various places and his knee-cap was shattered, but through the valiant efforts of Lilurah Lockewood, Reaper was able to push through the surgery and was battle-ready within the week. Reapers next order of business was to find his wife, He found her by the lake of Stormwind, wearing warrior gear oddly enough. After a small re-union, the pair reconciled their love. Reaper then re-united with his Adopted Daughter, Chrys McCallan. Reaper sought to do right by Chrys, but knew that he couldn't do as much as he wanted to, finding himself extremely busy. John McCallan, Grey Knight and Horse-Lord Reaper was now pushed back into a leadership role, introduced to Adrian Gregor, Head of House Gregor by Berenal, he was put to work by Berenal to officially announce the revival of House McCallan and their vassalage to House Gregor. He quickly began construction of McCallan Ranch and built a healthy friendship with Adrian. John was able to supply the Headlands with many fine steeds that roamed in the Range, just like his father did before him, but in the Grip. John began to reap the rewards of reviving and putting effort into his new leadership role in House McCallan, many hedge-knights and warriors from all over Gilneas heard of the McCallan ferocity and ability in combat and wanted to serve under him. Quickly he was able to put these workers and warriors to work, finding time to provide personal protection to his Lord and friend, Adrian. In Sickness and in Death Reaper lost his wife Amarinde in the Battle for McCallan Ranch against the Gregor traitors supposedly lead by Oliver Gregor in Oliver's Rebellion, he mourned the loss of Amarinde, but knew this was not the way she would've wanted him to go. He swore by her grave site that he would become a better person, one that Bellum could look up to, a person that others could respect and admire, a person that would bring honor to the name of McCallan. A New Chapter John found himself ever busy after the rebellion, he kept a close eye on Adrian and continued to work to bring the Range back from this state of panic, he dedicates what spare troops and resources he has to those who need help but he always thinks of his family first, his family being the entirety of the Range. John has heard rumors of a force in the mountains of the Range, he took a small Gregor party, one of his knights and Chrys to investigate, only to be ambushed by the aggressors and taken captive. Romances Despite being shy around ladies initially, Reaper has had many romances. Ebony Carbines Reaper met Ebony Carbines during his schooling in Gilneas City, The two hit off with Ebony constantly pushing Reaper into being her boyfriend, knowing that he was too shy to do it himself, Reaper eventually manned up and asked her to marry him when they just both turned 20, Ebony said yes and they married in the winter. They were married for two whole years before the Worgen outbreak. She was attacked by her Older Brother, Tristan Carbines who was a Feral worgen, only to be saved by Reaper but taking the bite of Tristan, Reaper slew Tristan and told Ebony to run. After Recovering from his Worgen rage, Reaper found out from others that he hunted down Ebony and killed her, leaving a hole in his heart for a long, long time. Amarinde Blackburn Wrymcrest Met on the Field of battle, these two formed a relationship quickly on the fact they were so much alike. After being Married and having a Child, the Two still love each other immensely, not being able to be apart from each other for longer then a week. Relationships Berenal Grayblade Berenal Grayblade, Duke of the Headlands and High Commander of the Blades of Greymane acted as a tutor and role model for Reaper in his early career with the Blades. They soon began a healthy friendship, Berenal always believing Reaper was not this man who cared for nothing and believed the world owed him one. They continue to maintain a strong relationship, Berenal trusting Reaper with a signed letter in case of his unfortunate demise. Cedrec Delcarn Ever since starting off in the Blades, the two have always dreamed of opening a blacksmith business. Cedrec was the first one Reaper called upon to help him fill the role of acting leader of the infantry. The two formed a comradeship and understand each other perfectly, out of combat and in combat. They continue to maintain a camaraderie, albeit Cedrec being extremely busy as Highlord of the Onyx Knights and Reaper repairing the Range from Oliver's Rebellion. Adrian Gregor The relationship Reaper has built with Adrian is not one of long-term friendship, but from the necessary loyalty that was expected from Reaper as a leader of a house of the Range. Slowly Reaper began to respect Adrian and they both begun to understand each other which then built to a strong friendship. They continue to maintain a strong friendship, Reaper always guarding Adrian and lending an ear for his concerns or giving his own voice in the matters of the Range. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Blades of Greymane